Our Magical Story
by Devils-lil-dancer
Summary: this is a story about twins that are the children of... and he wants to bring that to the dark side, however, they will fight tooth and nail to get way from him and his minions... R and R thx!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Our school was attacked.

It was supposed to be the best and most protected school in the United States of America.

Apparently it wasn't because we were attacked by Lord Voldemort or You-Know-Who. He attacked our school with his Death Eaters in tow.

Looking for his four daughters that his late wife hid from him. Somehow he thought that they were at my school, Salem School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Or as we were know the Salem school of dance.

We hid ourselves from the muggles, hiding ourselves in public and no one suspected anything. We lived in Virginia Beach, Virginia; it was a nice place, until HE found us.

But instead of telling you all, how about I show you and see what you think and tell me if our lives suck. 'Cause I'm pretty sure it does.


	2. Chapter 1: What happened?

Chapter 1

Isobel's POV

It all started with Dumbledore inviting us to his school to participate in the Tri-Wiz Tournament. We went, presented ourselves, and I got picked to be the champion for my school, Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The first two challenges went by smoothly, then there was the third challenge **(there are only three, right if I did that wrong please tell me in a review)**.

In that challenge I was thrown into a graveyard beside Harry and Cedrick **(is that how you spell his name?)**, there was this rat looking dude standing in front of Harry and … Cedrick's dead body. I quickly pushed myself back and then everything was a blur. I couldn't tell a human from an animal, but I could hear some cries. Then it all stopped and I was grabbed by the shoulder and everything went black. The last things that I heard was my brother calling my name.

~~XX~~

A couple days later I woke up in the Hogwarts affirmery with my sisters and Headmistress, Madam Selene standing over me. "What happened?" I whispered hoarsely to then.

"Bell!" my brother shouted, hugging me til I was almost blue in the face. I smiled softly at him and hugged him back. As I pushed myself up into a sitting position I also noticed Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore giving me a small smile and a nod before he walked out; Harry was over in another bed with his friends around him.

Then I felt someone push lighting down on my shoulder, I looked up and saw Madam Selene smiling softly down to me. "Get some more sleep little one, you'll need it for the fly home" She said smiling down at me and then she shooed my brother out, while walking out herself.

So I followed her order and let myself relax into the pillow and allowed the darkness to takeover my mind.

~~XX~~

*At the Mafoy Manner*

The Dark Lord was pacing around the room after he came back from the graveyard that he had almost defeated Harry Potter. However, he was not thinking about Potter, he was thinking of the girl that he had seen and knew that she was his daughter that had fought his Death Eaters. Lord Voldemort smiled, for he was going to see his children again and bring them to the Dark Side where they belonged.

"Here I come Little Ones and I'm not letting you out of my sight again." He whispered under his breath, while smiling a snakish grin.


	3. Chapter 2: The Attack

Chapter 2

Isobel's POV

It's been a year since the incident in England at Hogwarts.

Nobody spoke to me about what had happened and that I am grateful for because I do not want to remember what had happened.

But the events that accrued next frightened me because standing there in front of the school were Death Eaters and there master Lord Voldemort.

"Isobel, take your brother and apperiate to somewhere you two feel safe, go now!" Madam Selene told me as my brother came running over to us. The both of us took off down the hall and ran as fast as we could towards the back doors that led to the woods.

I could hear cries go out and about as we ran towards the woods. Right as we stepped foot into the forest, I looked back and saw one of _his _followers watching me. However, he turned away before I could get a look at his face. I felt my shoulder being touched and I looked towards my brethren and nodded my head.

I looked back once again then I turned away as my elder brother apparating us away. The last thing that I saw was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was staring at me with a smirk on his face.

With that look thrown at me I suddenly remembered…


	4. Chapter 3: My Evil Plan

Chapter 3

Lord Voldemort POV

The attack on the school went well, we got the Headmistress. However, I did not get my children. I was fuming as I walked into the dungeon to 'talk' to the Headmistress. As I walked towards her cell I smirked as I heard her trying to get loose of her binds.

"Hello, Casilda, it is so good to see you again." I smirked as she glared at me. She just glared at me and tried to keep her mouth shut and not scream as I put the Crusotous Curse on her. When she finally screamed I took the curse off her. "Where are the twins?" I questioned staring down at her shaking form.

"You will never find them." She spat glaring up at me.

"I will find my children, you will not be able to hide them from me, wife." I smirked at her then I turned and walked out of the dungeon, satisfied that I finally got my traitorous wife back and that I will soon find my little ones.

And bring them to the Dark Side with me.


End file.
